


Glimpses of the vessel

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, Dean has no clue what's going on, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Vessel Fic, bedtalk, established Sam winchester/Lucifer, lucifer acts weird, lucifer makes bad pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam notices Lucifer acts weird sometimes. Like if he was not really himself.</p><p>[art by wearemykingdom]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses of the vessel

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find
> 
> The wonderful art is by wearemykingdom.  
> You can find her on tumblr to see all the beautifull illustrations she makes.  
> @wearemykingdom thank you so much!

At first Sam didn’t really understood but he noticed. It was like something was off just for a moment, Lucifer staring differently at him, or opening wild eyes all of a sudden. Things like that. Or sometimes babbling nonsenses, or sentences that didn’t fall exactly in their conversations, like Lucifer wasn’t speaking to him at all in the middle of a conversation. Or giggles out of nowhere. But dating an archangel was, by any means, different than dating anybody else. Not to mention dating the actual Devil. So, Sam noticed things sometimes, and Lucifer was acting weird more often when he was bored in the bunker, and had no case to work on with Sam and Dean.

Like that time, they were discussing, Sam didn’t remember exactly what, with Dean in the bunker’s library. Lucifer suddenly made appear a full plate of lasagna out of nowhere while Dean was exposing a rather big theory on a thing Sam couldn’t even remember. The plate appeared in front of Lucifer and after a second of hesitation, the Devil grabbed a fork and ate it eagerly like he hadn’t eat for a year. Which was the case by the way because archangels, like angels, don’t need to eat. Dean and Sam looked at him, wondering what was that new hobby? Dean asked silently Sam, who shrugged in answer because, no, he didn’t have a clue why Lucifer was eating in the middle of the afternoon like nothing could have been better in life. And the moment the plate was empty, Lucifer lifted his eyes on them and simply told them “What ? Never heard of lasagna?”

That was little things like this, at first. Like that other time Sam woke up in the middle of the night. Usually Lucifer sat on the edge of Sam’s bed and looked over him when he was asleep, easing nightmares away when Sam started to whine in his dreams, looking over his favourite human. But this time, Sam woke up not to see blue eyes watching over him fondly, but a very sleeping blond man sprawled over the middle of his bed. Sam thought it was lovely to see his lover like that and went back to sleep, taking him in his arms to cuddle. He did notice however Lucifer’s body went rigid when he touched him as he fell back to sleep, but it was the middle of the night and he was tired. It was the morning after, as he drank his coffee, that he spotted the awkward things. First, Lucifer never sleep, ever. That was a fact. Second he didn’t cuddle back. It was weird for a giant squid like him. And finally, he was warm. Lucifer was never warm. And as he thought about that, now, Sam didn’t feel the rigidity of Lucifer’s pair of jeans. Was he wearing pajamas?

And sometimes there were just the looks. Like Lucifer was like a deer caught in light, looking around him clueless before acting normal again.

The most troublesome exemple was this time when Sam and Lucifer were having sex. Lucifer was on top of Sam, visibly enjoying what they were doing when he had one of those weird behaviour. It was just a flicker that passed on his face. A look of shocked terror or something. He let escape a loud “shit” before bending to Sam tenderly again and kissing him as Sam tried to escape the embrace to ask what happened. Lucifer giggled like a mad kid and said “stop yelling”. Sam wanted to argue that he didn’t make any sound but Lucifer turned them over and made a very dirty move with his forked tongue. Sam forgot the world ever existed.

One day, Dean came to Sam to bitch about how Lucifer was blocking the bunker’s bigger bathroom, the one Dean loved to take for himself. As Sam answered him, Lucifer didn’t need to shower, he simply cleaned himself by a snap of his fingers. Dean exploded in screams. “So tell your boyfriend he is a dick, and get him out of my bathroom!”

But it was not the worst case scenario Dean encountered with Lucifer. One morning Dean crossed Lucifer in a corridor and the Devil’s clothes just vanished. Sam didn’t know which one of them yelled the loudest between his brother or his boyfriend but Sam really thought the end of the world happened in that corridor and he arrived, gun blazing, to find a very pissed off, naked blond man staring at him with a murderous glare on his face. He had never been so afraid of him since the Cage (they don’t talk about it). Lucifer grabbed his gun, torned it from his hands, pointed it at him and said out loud “I swear I put a bullet in the head of your toy boy, just between the eyes! Now Luci!” The Devil vanished to reappear on the other side of the bunker, fully clothed. They found him laughing so hard, he couldn’t stand on his feet.

Dean wanted to lock him in a ring of holy fire after that event, but Lucifer didn't let him do as Sam tried to understand what had just happened. “It was just a joke, I swear. If you could have seen your faces. Just a joke. Stop yelling at me." But this time, Sam understood and the idea it under told him was simply horrific.

Sam realised, that day, that all this times Lucifer acted weird, it was not him. It was his vessel.  
  
Sam never wanted to really think about it. He finally convinced himself that the other man wasn’t there anymore, like Jimmy who made it to Heaven, letting Castiel the only one in his vessel. But as Sam could see, it wasn’t the case. And when Lucifer got bored, he played with his vessel, making sick jokes with him, waking him up in the middle of a conversation with Dean and him, or letting him sleep at night, feeding him from time to time. And as reality kicked to Sam’s mind, that Lucifer was using a vessel who wasn’t always dormant, that meant that he must have seen things. Private things of his and Dean’s life. And private things of Sam and Lucifer’s life. “Oh my dear God, I might had a threesome without knowing it” Sam’s brain supplied.

But after the naked event, the situation came back to normal for a moment. Sam calmed the things between Dean, who hadn’t apreciate the joke, and his satanic boyfriend. He rather not told Dean what he figured about the vessel thing, because he didn’t want to alert him. But he was really relieved to not spot new glimpses of him in the days that followed.

But at night, as Lucifer started to stroke him under his pajama pants, Sam couldn’t do other than to bring the subject out.  
"Lucifer I have a very important question."  
"Yes?"  
"What about your vessel?"  
"Nick. His name is Nick." Lucifer informed him.  
"Yeah. Is he here with us?"  
"Not really, Sam. Nick never made this kind of things with a man. And I prefer to make him sleep in my grace when we are having sex. It’s just the two of us now."

Sam tried to satisfy himself with this but he couldn’t quite totally.

"Doesn’t that make him a little non consentent?" He asked.  
"There is no such thing as 'a little non consentent' Sam. Either you are or you are not."  
"But you just said..."  
"I said I make him sleep, but we had this conversation together before, he and I. Most of the time Nick doesn’t want to know what I am doing. He prefers to sleep in my grace. He says it’s quiet and soothing, he likes that. He allows me to do whatever I want with his body."  
"But, you could have told me."  
"Sam, you don’t want to be my vessel. I get that. But this always have been different for Nick. The first time he let me in, he simply didn’t care anymore for life and he wanted revenge. But the second time he said yes to me, it was different. He missed me and to be true I missed him too." Lucifer explained. "He is not my true vessel and I don’t fit in him like I would in you but you know what it feels, you were my vessel once. The bond between Nick and I is very strong. It’s not the same I have with you, but Nick is very important to me. And I won’t ever do anything to hurt him. The possession thing is between he and I, and it doesn't concern anybody else, even you Sam."  
"So he can’t feel what we are doing now?"  
"Yes and no. Nick is like asleep in my grace and he lets me take control of all his body. He is okay with me doing whatever I want. He consents to it. He knows I’m having sex with you now, he is just not present enough to know how exactly. But I can tell you his body is genuinely enjoying it if it makes you feel better."  
"Not really." Sam admitted. "It’s like having a threesome with you and a narcoleptic other. I feel bad about it."  
"Do you want me to stop? Do you want to talk to Nick?"

Sam was currently having his cock in Lucifer’s hand as the Devil rubbed his hardon against his groin, so that didn't sound the perfect timing to let Nick regain consciousness. Mainly if the guy never had his way with another man before. As Sam tried to explain it to Lucifer, this one told him that with the way Nick’s body was enjoying what they were doing, Sam could be surprised of Nick’s reaction. But they stopped anyway. Sam wasn’t at ease, so they stopped and cuddled instead of having sex. It was as simple as that with Lucifer.

After that talk, Lucifer asked Sam again if he wanted to talk to Nick. If he wanted to spend some time with him to learn to know him. Sam was okay, but to his surprise, Nick wasn’t at first. Lucifer explained Sam, that Nick didn’t want to regain control, he feared to feel alive and alone again. Nick had suffered more than his share before Lucifer came to him. He preferred to stay curled in Lucifer’s grace and it made Lucifer worry.

Sam could tell Lucifer and Nick were having silent conversations of their own during the next days. Dean noticed it too. He told Sam, Lucifer seemed to be far away from them sometimes, his gaze looking in the emptiness. Sam reassured him. Lucifer wasn’t making anything weird. He was just considering something important. But Sam didn’t explain exactly what. Dean spotted that Sam and his boyfriend didn’t kiss in front of him anymore and asked if he should wonder why. Sam admitted they were having adjustments to make lately but they were good.

One day, Lucifer came to Sam to ask if a movie night would do if he let Nick with him. Sam was more than okay. He found himself quite curious about that Nick lately. A little jealousy even picked when he thought about the intimacy he had with Lucifer, if he was honest.

That evening, Sam made sure Dean wouldn’t come to bother them. He told him he was having a special night with Lucifer, and he made sure his brother wouldn’t show anywhere near his room. Lucifer met him in his bed. He had put some comfortable clothes on, brought a huge ball of pop-corn and managed to set, on Sam’s TV, a film that wasn’t even released in theatre yet, telling Sam Nick loved this franchise. He kissed Sam one last time, easing away his apprehension, telling him to play nice like he was a child getting his first sleepover.

And to be pretty honest, the night was very like a teenage sleepover.

Nick emerged on Sam’s bed, looking around him curiously, avoiding Sam’s eyes on him. He flickered a little, looking tinier than Lucifer in sort. After a moment of awkwardness, he finally stared at Sam rather shyly. Sam cleared his throat and handed him the pop-corn.

"So what are we watching?" He asked.  
"I don’t know." Nick answered.

Sam hit the button of the remote control and the movie started.

"No way. I love that film." Nick said, his face lighting up.  
"Me too." Sam admitted.

And just like that, they fall in simple talks, laughter and they lied on Sam’s bed as if they always had been friends.

They didn’t really talk that night, but Sam felt Nick and him becoming fast friends. INick was more and more present with Lucifer after that, in the days that followed, and it made him happier because, as he said to Sam, his two favourite persons were getting along. Sam even presented Nick to a very confused Dean, who needed time before he could tell the difference between Lucifer and Nick when he was speaking, because Lucifer let Nick take over more often now. But Sam always managed to know who was who.

They never had trouble about that change. Not until Sam found out he started to have feelings stronger than friendship for Nick. That wasn’t changing anything about how he felt about Lucifer, but it got him really confused because he didn't want to risk his new friendship with Nick or risk to make him go away (in Lucifer’s grace or worst).

Sam needed to tell Lucifer about that. He knew too well how secrets made his life awfully difficult in the past. So he waited for a moment when he was alone with Lucifer to start a cuddle and begun to make it deeper. Lucifer was a little surprised, because Sam and him didn’t have sexy times since Nick was brought to the matter. Lucifer figured Sam remembered, Nick getting off when Lucifer and him were intimate, and figured Sam needed to speak to him alone without Nick noticing it. 

"Nick is sleeping." He informed him. "You want to talk to me about something?" 

The Devil didn’t stop to thrust against Sam’s aroused body though.

"I don’t know how to say that to you. But I kind of feel something for Nick... I think."  
"I knew you would, Sam." Lucifer admitted.  
"But that doesn’t change anything for us." Sam assured him.  
"Yes I know Sam. Believe me, I know."  
"I want you, it’s been so long."  
"Me too Sam."

They started to make love, but it was hard for Sam to focus because he had trouble seeing Lucifer now without seeing Nick too.

"Do you want me to bring Nick more present?" Lucifer asked.  
"No, he doesn’t like men."  
"Believe me, he is considering it for you."

Sam needed a moment to understand what Lucifer just told him.

"What are you saying?"  
"Nick and I already had this conversation. I knew, you guys would get along more than just fine."  
"Nick is … He..."  
"It’s all very new for him but he wouldn't be against getting it a shot with you and me."  
"Like the three of us together?"  
"Yes, Sam."  
"Oh fuck." Sam let escape from his mouth  
"You like the idea?" Lucifer purred.

Sam blushed and nodded vigorously. It’s been so long since he had sex. He was falling rather quickly and to hear that possibility pushed him near the edge a little bit more. Sam pinned Lucifer down the mattress and started to fuck him. Thanks to archangel mojo, he didn’t need preparation.

"Sam, you want it?"

Sam thrusted harder in Lucifer, unable to answer.

"Sam, if Nick wants to give it a try, you want it too? Sam?" Lucifer insisted.  
"Yes." Sam shouted as Lucifer kept asking the same question. "Oh yes, I want Nick and you at the same time."

Strong hands immobilized Sam as his eyes opened, startled to see why Lucifer held him like that. Sam could see the change in Lucifer’s eyes. They became Nick’s eyes. They stared at each other like that for an eternity. Sam was still in Nick and the blond man squirmed under him, hands not as strong on his arm as the moment before. Sam realised how tangled they were and that was a cold shower to his desires. He wanted to push away to free Nick.

"Oh my… Nick, I’m sorry."  
"No." Nick’s voice was nearly just broken breath. "Sam, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop."

At first, Sam was confused but he tentatively moved in Nick, and the blond man rolled his eyes in pleasure, asking Sam to do it again. Things escalated quickly, Sam’s thoughts swirling in lust as he realised he was Nick’s first time with a man and the blond visibly enjoyed it very much. A litany of “Sam” escaped Nick's lips, broken by a sudden cry of “Luci”. Sam was surprised to hear the same voice answer “am here, I got you”. He felt Lucifer bend them over and took control of Nick’s body for a moment, setting them up in a different position. After what, Sam could see in his eyes that Nick had returned. He was riding Sam’s cock, his eyes blurry, unable to focus. When Nick reached his climax he let his head fall back, just to lift it up again quickly and stared at Sam, eyes very focused and a smirk on his face, that was very Lucifer. That was all it took for Sam to follow Nick over the edge.

Lucifer cradled him in his arms the time Sam needed to recover from his orgasm. That was a very intense experience. Lucifer was combing his hair gently with his hand, smiling at him.

"Are you okay, Sam?"   
"Yes, I am. Are you?"  
"Of course. I’m so glad this happened."  
"And Nick?"

Sam’s voice was hesitant, nearly shaking. As Sam looked at Lucifer, he could see Nick. The blond man took him in his arms and sighed in contentment. They didn’t talk for a moment. Nick’s breath becoming calm and steady. Sam waited for Lucifer to tell him to sleep. He would watch over them.

The next day, Dean didn’t ask how Sam’s night had go. Sam looked so happy. But he could swear, when his little brother came to the kitchen hand in hand with his boyfriend and kissed him, he could have swear it was Nick and not Lucifer. Dean thought he still needed training to differentiate them.

  
_credit :[wearemykingdom](http://wearemykingdom.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
